Life after the end of the world
by Manakins
Summary: Life is starting to return to normal after the Grand Magic Games for the Fairy Tail guild. Unfortunately for some members of team Natsu after fighting dragons and saving the world regular life just seems so dull. What kind of adventures will they take on now to keep themselves entertained? Rated M for mature themes and some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

There are many problems which an individual encounters in their day to day lives. Some are easy to solve and some are not, but many are worse than others. Each individual has their own scale by which they rate a problem. It is a funny fact that while most consider a serious problem to be some debilitating or otherwise highly uncommon and largely life effecting issue, many people also have terrible difficultly solving problems which to someone else would be so simple. An example of this theory was currently taking place in the beautiful city of Magnolia, inside a tall and lavish building which bore the insignia of the town's mage guild, Fairy Tail.

Inside this guild hall a tall, well-muscled and pink haired mage was currently faced with what he perceived to be the worst problem he had ever encountered. You see this young mage had found himself staring at the ceiling, completely void of any and all interesting tasks or trials which could have served the purpose of capturing his attention. In short, Natsu was bored. His longtime companion and partner in crime, a talking blue cat named Happy, was sitting next to him eating a fish and seeming quite content to continue his current activity for the rest of this stifling hot day. Natsu sighed out loud as he was feeling exactly the opposite. It wasn't the heat that was bothering him as he quite liked it, it was simply that he had a great deal of energy and nothing to do with it.

Natsu scanned the room slowly, waiting for ideas to pop out at him. Across the room he saw Gray Fullbuster, the annoying exhibitionist ice mage, standing in his usual attire of black boxers and nothing else. Usually fighting Gray would be a great way to spend his energy, but unfortunately there was a certain red-headed mage present whom could hold the title of both Beauty and The Beast. Erza Scarlet was sitting at a table with Wendy, a young blue haired dragon slayer, eating her customary piece of strawberry cheesecake. Natsu sighed again, Erza would only break up the fight in seconds and he would be back to square one. His eyes kept moving and found Cana, pretty brunette mage who could drink anybody he knew under that table. Cana and Natsu didn't really have much to do with each other usually as Natsu was not a big drinker. After the events of the Grand Magic Games everything else just seemed dull. Disappointed again Natsu went back to staring at the ceiling when he heard the guild doors open behind him. He turned to see his busty blonde friend, Lucy Heartfilia, walk into the guild and a smile lit up his face, Lucy would know what he could do!

"Lucy!" Natsu called, standing up and waving to get her attention. Lucy looked in his direction and smiled brightly, she held up a finger and then gestured to the bar to indicate she was going to order something before she came to sit with him. Natsu nodded and sat back down, excited just at the prospect that she may have ideas of how he could pass the time. He watched her walk to the bar and noticed she was in a particularly short black skirt as usual and white midriff baring tank top which showed a large amount of cleavage. Lucy was a bit funny this way, she was quite confident in how she looked and yet she never seemed to notice the way people stared at her when she wore such little clothing. Not even Natsu could keep his thoughts fully platonic when she dressed like that, but he was very good at pretending not to notice. Natsu shrugged inwardly, he didn't really care why Lucy was like that as it only mattered that she was, in fact, Lucy.

On her way back to his table, drink in hand, Lucy stopped past the request board and scanned it intently before pulling down a piece of paper and coming to sit down.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"What do you have there?" Natsu inquired, gesturing to the piece of paper in her hand. He'd already scoured the board looking for good jobs earlier that morning, but he hadn't seen the one she'd held in her hand. Maybe Mira had put it up when he wasn't looking.

"It is a job request" Lucy began reading "Our town is being plagued by a kleptomaniac. No one can find their keys, matching socks have been eradicated and everyone is missing a shoe! Please Help! Reward 150.000 jewels for catching the thief and an extra 50.000 jewels for finding items already missing" Lucy handed him the piece of paper "I thought with your nose you could sniff the items out to find where they were being stashed you know" Natsu could barely contain his excitement, finally he had something to do!

"This sounds awesome Lucy! Such a high reward for such a simple job! They must be pretty desperate" Natsu called out to Gray, after all they were part of the same team "Underpants man, you want to tag along?" Natsu could see a vein popping out of his head at Gray's obvious dislike of the nickname, however he calmed down quickly.

"Sure, sounds great Fire Brain" Gray wasn't as outwardly enthusiastic, however he was also bored stupid and nothing else he could think of sounded better.

"Great. Erza? Wendy? Are you coming?" Simultaneously the girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Natsu" Replied Wendy sweetly "But Erza and I are going shopping today. I need to get some new clothes" Lucy's ears perked up at this.

"Wait, shopping…." Lucy looked back at the girls but Natsu and Gray quickly interrupted. No way would they allow Lucy to ditch them in favor of a shopping trip. They needed this but going with just each other would be far too weird and they both knew it would only end in disaster.

"Come on then Lucy" Natsu shouted, grabbing the top of her left arm.

"Yeah let's go!" Gray said, grabbing the top of her right arm. The pulled and Lucy was soon out of her chair, being dragged backwards out of the guild.

"Hey wait my lemonade!" Lucy sighed forlornly as she realized the boys were not going to wait for her to finish her drink.

"Oh hey Mira, we are taking this one!" Natsu shouted to the white haired beauty at the bar just as they were exiting the doors.

"Aye!" Said Happy, flying along behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short train ride from Magnolia to the small town of Gardenia, however it still left Natsu feeling ill. He scratched his head and tried to walk off the queasy feeling that always accompanied train rides. As bad as it was, at least it was better than sitting in the guild hall doing nothing. He looked around the town and was quite surprised with the wide variety of shops and pretty little houses all in neat rows. It seemed to be quite a nice town, however there were hardly any people around.

"Come on guys, the request is from the Mayor, we need to go see him first" Lucy said, heading in the direction of a sign printed with the words Town Hall. They all kept looking around as they walked, wondering how such a precious little town could have so few people in it.

The Mayor of Gardenia was average looking but not unpleasant, Lucy would have guessed he was in his early forties. Plain brown hair starting to go grey and an average brown suit. The most standoutish thing about him was, funnily enough, his shoes. One was brown and had laces, the other was a grey loafer. Lucy then recalled the words on the job request that everyone was missing shoes and other odd items.

"You're the mages from Fairy Tail? Oh thank goodness you must do something fast or I will have no residents left in my town!" The Mayor pleaded. "Everyone is moving away because of this damned thief!"

"Of course, we will handle the problem" Lucy said "What can you tell us about the thief?" The Mayor just shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything. No one ever sees him. You could have your keys in your hand then all of a sudden they are gone!" The Mayor sighed "I know you probably find it strange that we are so stressed over this right? They are just keys and shoes after all." He shook his head again "You never realize the value of something until it is gone. I tell you what I wouldn't give for just a pair of matching shoes!"

"It's okay, you can count on us" Natsu said as he began sniffing the Mayor.

"What on Earth are you doing young man!" The Mayor exclaimed, clearly unused to having his personal space invaded by pink haired wizards.

"Oh! This is the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He has a very keen sense of smell and is going to find the thief by tracking your missing items!" Lucy explained quickly, embarrassed by Natsu's behavior.

"Oh! Well in that case take this!" The Mayor took off the grey loafer. "The blasted thief has the other one!" Natsu took the shoe and sniffed deeply, immediately regretting it. The shoe was clearly very old and incredibly ripe. Yes it would do nicely to provide a stench to track, however throwing up on the Mayor's carpet would not win them any favours.

"So this thief can strike anytime, anywhere huh…" Gray mused out loud, trying to think of a plan to draw him out. Sometime between leaving the Mayor's office and walking into the street Gray had once again shed his shirt. Natsu and Lucy didn't even bother telling him anymore as they knew it wouldn't change a thing. Lucy understood how the habit had developed from his childhood training, however she often wondered if Gray actually enjoyed letting people see him practically nude. Not that it was a terribly awful site, Gray was quite attractive in his own way of course, but Lucy did wish he could learn to keep his clothes on sometimes. Although today she would forgive him, after all it was sweltering hot and she wasn't in much clothing herself, plus at least he had left his pants on this time.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, when he looked at her she continued "How do you wear that muffler all the time? Just looking at you is making me feel hot!" Gray laughed at her comment. They were beginning to walk near the edges of the town, going in the direction Natsu's nose dictated. The scenery beyond was not much to look at, just mostly bare plains with several sandy mounds. Some of the mounds had holes in their faces which appeared to lead to tunnels below. Probably made by some local burrowing animal.

"Why don't you just take your clothes off Lucy?" Gray spoke as he smirked "It will help with the heat, trust me!" Lucy huffily crossed her arms over her massive chest.

"You're very funny Graaaaaaaahh!" As they had been talking something had dived from the shadows and latched itself to the pouch in which Lucy kept her Stellar Spirit keys. Fortunately this pouch was attached to a belt and the thief was not able to snatch them away immediately. Unfortunately the momentum knocked Lucy forward and the belt soon broke. Lucy barely managed to grab and end of the belt as she was yanked forward, arms first into one of the holes in the ground. However her body got stuck at the waist and she could not be pulled in any further, the mounds that they assumed were sand were actually made of some kind of sand coloured rock.

Natsu and Gray were stunned. Everything had transpired in the blink of an eye and now Lucy's whole top half was stuck. From the noises she was making it was clear she was still in battle with whatever it was and eventually they heard a muffled but triumphant "AHAH!" which let them know that Lucy had actually managed to hang onto her keys. Lucy had her knees on the ground outside of the hole with her legs spread slightly and they could see her trying to lean back and wiggle her way out.

"I'm stuck!" Lucy shouted, the sound still muffled. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and did the only thing they were capable of doing at that moment: Burst out laughing.

To make matters worse a rogue gust of wind chose that particular moment to come along and flip up Lucy's already very short skirt. Revealing lacy black underwear barely covering half of the firm and pale skin of her backside. Gray and Natsu stopped laughing.

"Lucy that's ssseexy!" Happy giggled and Lucy cried out in frustration, trying to wiggle out of the hold once more. Watching this sight had the colour draining from both Gray and Natsu's faces, the blood going to settle somewhere else in their bodies.

"Sh..Should we help her?" Natsu stuttered, unable to even blink let alone move his eyes away.

"Y...Yeah… In a minute" Was Gray's response. Neither of the boys ever knew why Lucy's attempts at seduction always failed. They had both accidently seen her naked before, which had definitely been a sight to behold, but something about the position she was in combined with the lace panties really got their hearts racing.

"Gate of the Maiden I Open Thee: Virgo!" A cute, pink haired teen popped out of the ground in front of the mound Lucy was stuck in.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo said in a sweet voice as always.

"No Virgo please help me out of here!" Lucy cried. A few seconds later Lucy was free, still blushing furiously as she pulled her skirt down. She ran over to Gray and Natsu and punched them both in their respective faces. The blow knocked them to the ground and neither were in a hurry to stand up again, not wanting to embarrass themselves.

"We deserved that didn't we?" Natsu muttered to Gray.

"Yeah…" Gray muttered back. The situation reminded Natsu of the time he'd run into a naked Lucy during the battle with the dragons. In all fairness he had thought the world was almost about to end and just couldn't resist touching her incredible breasts. Lucy had punched him just like that. Natsu adjusted his pants and dismissed the thought, it didn't count anyway since it technically never happened. Right?

"Is that all Princess?" Asked Virgo. Lucy shook her head.

"Could you stick around for a while Virgo? I think we have found where our thief is hidden." Lucy looked pointedly at Natsu

"Salamader, if you please" Natsu grinned up at her. He knew she was still angry with him and thought about apologizing, but it wouldn't do any good. He really wasn't sorry.

"Okay… give me a sec…" Natsu took a few deep breaths before standing up and Gray stood shortly after. The followed Natsu's nose to a spot about one hundred meters from the town and Lucy asked Virgo to begin digging.

They quickly found themselves in a huge cavern that was surprisingly well lit for being underground. It was like the rock walls almost emitted their own glow which allowed them to see by. The cavern was full of piles of shoes, socks and various shiny objects including keys, jewelry and other metal trinkets.

"I guess we know what to do now" Natsu said. Virgo dug a wide, sloping hole back up to the surface which Gray used his creation magic to line with stairs. The ever prepared Virgo had produced large canvas sacks which they stuffed full of the junk and carted back to the outskirts of the town. Gray and Natsu tried making it a competition as expected, however they gave up when they realized Virgo was putting them to shame, carrying up to 6 full sacks at the same time without breaking a sweat. Even Happy helped and they had the cave empty within 2 hours. By the time it was done Happy promptly curled up in a corner of the now empty cave and went to sleep. Lucy was exhausted and her magic was almost depleted from sustaining Virgo for so long. Lucy thanked her for all her hard work and once Virgo vanished into the spirit world Lucy promptly sat down on the cavern floor and took her sandals off. It didn't take long for Natsu to grow impatient at waiting for the creature to return to its base.

"Argh where is this thing already!" Natsu's fingers twitched, ready to cover themselves in flames at any moment. "We should go find it!"

"Don't be stupid ash for brains. It has to turn up here sometime." Gray said nonchalantly, sitting on the cavern floor and leaning against a wall.

"Besides, we can't fit through any of those tunnels" Lucy said, blushing slightly as she remembered how she learnt that. Natsu remembered as well and his body's response had him quickly sitting on the floor without further argument. A few minutes later an idea occurred to him.

"Hey I know what we can do!" Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu just as he shoved his hand right down the front of his pants. They panicked.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray shouted. Natsu slowly withdrew his hand from his pants and in it was a plain deck of cards, apparently pulled from some kind of pocket.

"You guys are perverts" Natsu huffed as if offended. Lucy sighed in relief and Gray tsked.

"As if you can talk, Dick Flame" Gray huffed back.

"What did you call me, Ice Prick?" Natsu jumped up and eyed Gray angrily "At least I know how to keep it in my pants!" Gray tsked.

"Tch. We both know that isn't true" Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head back against the wall "You remember Sara—"Gray started but Natsu cut him off.

"Shuttup Snow Balls! That was a one time thing!" Natsu yelled. Lucy has been staring at them the entire time, her eyes wide and mouth open. She couldn't believe they had said such things in front of her.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, both boys looked at her as if just realizing she was still there and horror filled their faces.

"Lucy I…" Natsu started but trailed off as they all heard a scurrying noise. Gray and Natsu ran over and grabbed Lucy quickly, pulling her to a darker corner of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

"I—" Lucy started but Natsu held a finger up to his mouth, indicating they had to be quiet, at least until they found out what the creature was. He didn't want to possibly scare it away. They waited and soon they saw a small, adorably fluffy creature pop into a cave from one of the many holes in the walls. Lucy inhaled sharply and Gray, knowing what she was about to do, clamped his hand over her mouth and yanked her back hard against his bare chest just before she squealed in delight at the animal's cuteness. Lucy shivered in his arms and he really liked how it felt, but fortunately the severity of the situation kept him focused. Gray and Natsu exchanged serious glances above Lucy's head and Gray released her, indicating she had to be quiet.

Gray crept forward slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible before he struck. The creature was scurrying around, trying to find one of its piles of treasure.

"Ice Make: Cage!" He shouted, creating a jumbo sized cage around the tiny animal with the bars spaced just close enough together that it couldn't get out. The creature went wild, snarling and scratching at the bars with massive claws that appeared from nowhere, waking Happy up. Lucy then began to understand why Gray had created such a large cage as the tiny creature began to grow in size dramatically until it was a feral, bear-like beast. It threw itself against the bars several times, each creating small cracks in the ice until it eventually broke free. It began running towards Gray, it's would be captor, but then stopped as it caught a glint of something shiny and changed direction, barreling straight at Lucy. Natsu grabbed her and jumped out of its way seconds before it crashed into the wall behind where she had been standing, then he practically threw her at Happy.

"Happy, get her out of here!" Natsu shouted. The cat didn't have to be told twice.

"Aye!" He shouted as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist and flew out of the cavern. He set her on the ground outside just as it began rumbling beneath them. Lucy could see large cracks spreading out across the surface of the field.

Natsu hit the creature with several dragon slaying techniques in succession and pulled back just in time to avoid getting hit by Gray's ice geyser. The beast hit the roof with enough force to begin cracking the ceiling. When it landed it barely stumbled for a minute before it was up again charging at Natsu, who tried meeting it head on. He was hit by one of its wildly swinging arms and he flew up, cracking against the cavern ceiling as well, forming more cracks. They could see bits of rock beginning to rain down.

"Natsu, we have to finish this quickly!" Gray shouted. Natsu fell and landed in a crouching position, springing back up and attacking again like only Natsu could after being hit so hard.

"I know!" Natsu dove for the creature again, hitting it square in its guts and then powered upward toward the cavern roof. He used the creature's big body to burst through to the surface.

Gray emerged shortly after and the creature, knocked out now, began shrinking to its original size. Gray formed another ice cage, smaller this time, around the tiny devil's body.

"Damn furry little bastard" Gray cursed. "Natsu and I ran into one of these when we were kids. Should have known a thing like this would be behind it. Friendly enough creatures until you mess with their stuff, stupid hoarders. Usually they aren't found so close to a town though" Gray explained as they began walking back to the village. Lucy gave Gray and Natsu a round of applause.

"You did great! That reward money is ours for sure, and you hardly even destroyed anything!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth they heard a rumble from beneath the ground. As they looked back to where they had been just minutes before they saw the ground crumble and sink, creating a large crater in the middle of the empty field. Natsu and Gray started laughing and Lucy went pale and her eye began twitching.

Fortunately though the mayor was so relieved to get their things back and the culprit caught that he didn't care about the destruction.

"Oh who cares about an empty field anyway? I'm just so happy I can wear these delightfully matching shoes again!" He exclaimed as her gave them their reward, plus a 10.000 jewel bonus for getting the job done within a day.

The mayor had insisted they stay and celebrate with the town and, since Natsu was never one to turn down a meal, they didn't end up boarding the train home until late in the evening.

Gray was still a bit drunk from the festivities as he settled into the seat opposite Lucy, who was sober as she still insisted she was under age even though she was actually in her mid-twenties thanks to being stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years. As the train started moving Natsu was promptly sick out the window and proceeded to pass out on the carriage floor. Happy curled up beside his head and went to sleep.

Gray stared at Lucy for a little while, wondering why a blush had been staining her cheeks for the last several minutes.

"Everything okay Lucy?" Gray asked. She looked at him, for a minute and blinked.

"I… Ohh umm yeah, everything is fine" She started looking out the window again, but Gray noticed her blush deepen slightly.

"Gray… Can I ask…" She spoke to him still looking out the window, unable to meet his eyes "Has Natsu… What did you mean before? When you said Natsu couldn't… Who is Sarah?" Her cheeks were scarlet now and Gray laughed. This was not a question he'd been expecting since Lucy usually ignored everything even remotely sexual.

"That isn't really an appropriate story for you Lucy" Gray responded, and it was certainly a story he would never ever tell her. Lucy shrugged and finally looked at him.

"Well It's just that Natsu seems so dense when it comes to umm… that sort of thing" She replied. Gray looked at her intently. He knew without a doubt that Natsu was not dense in that area at all, he just pretended to be to put the girls at the guild at ease. So did Gray to an extent as well actually, it was just easier that way but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that.

Normally Gray would find this whole situation really awkward. As much as he had perved on Lucy he really still considered her just a friend. An incredibly hot friend, but at Fairy Tail Gray had a whole lot of incredibly hot friends. Plus Cana had a big mouth, because of which everyone at the guild knew Lucy had never had a man before. However he was still just inebriated enough to think teasing her a little would be fun.

"How much do you know about 'that sort of thing' Lucy?" Gray asked, leaning toward her. He'd purposefully lowered his voice, making himself sound huskier and more sensual just to see how she'd react. Lucy blushed a shade of red deeper that he'd thought was possible as she stammered.

"I don't—I mean I…" Gray chuckled, that had pretty much been the reaction that he was expecting from her. Lucy was probably the most innocent girl in Fairy Tail, excluding Wendy who was still a child.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. If you want to know of Natsu's exploits you'll need to ask him."

"What do you mean exploits… Wait Gray what are you doing?" Gray had started unbuttoning his coat, but on purpose this time. He took it off and held it out to her.

"It's cold, you should put this on" He said. Lucy looked at it and shook her head.

"Thank you, but I'm fine really" She replied politely. Gray tossed the coat into her lap anyway.

"For my sake Lucy, please" He wasn't kidding, her nipples were currently pushing through the thin fabric of her shirt and they were approaching their stop at Magnolia. If she didn't cover herself he'd wouldn't be able to get off the train. She complied and a minute later they pulled into the station. Gray stood and hoisted Natsu up by the back of his shirt while Lucy picked up the sleeping Happy, waking him gently. Natsu groaned as he was dragged off the train and Happy, refreshed from his nap, flew along after him.

"Come on Natsu, let's go see Charle! I bet she is still awake and I can bring her a fish!" Natsu, having finally stepped onto solid ground, shook his head to clear the sickness and smiled at the cat.

"Sure Happy, I'll walk you there. You can stay with her tonight if Wendy says it is okay" Natsu started walking in the direction of the Fairy Hills dormitory. He wasn't allowed near the place, but Happy had free reign.

"See ya Lucy, later Gray"

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy summoned Plue, her puppy spirit companion in preparation for the walk home. "Bye Gray, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked, Lucy shook her head.

"No it's okay, I've got Plue to keep me company and I live pretty close as you know" Lucy responded as she took off Gray's jacket and handed it back to him. Gray nodded and accepted the piece of clothing.

"Okay Lucy, see you tomorrow." He said as he started walking towards his own home.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was incredibly tired by the time she finally got home, but decided to have a bath anyway since she had been sweating practically all day. As she relaxed in the hot water she thought about the conversation she'd had with Gray, replaying his question in her mind. _How much do you know about that sort of thing Lucy?_She sighed. It was a good question and if she were honest with herself the answer was not much. She knew she was cute and could generally get away with more than most because of that, however past experience had taught her that her actual sex appeal wasn't really all that appealing.

She sighed again and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself and standing in front of the mirror. She examined her face intently and tried making a few sexy facial expressions which didn't really boost her confidence. Her hands reached to the top of her towel, her fingers hesitating for a moment before she pulled the edges apart revealing her naked body. Lucy saw what she always did; large breasts, a small waist which lead to curved hips and slim thighs. If she were to go by what magazines told her then she should have the perfect figure, yet in reality she had no idea what a man truly desired in a woman. Lucy sighed at herself, she had been feeling discontent since coming back to the guild after the Grand Magic Games. It was like after everything that had happened there just wasn't much that could still make her heart race, except as she had just realized, the thought of taking a man to bed. Perhaps that would be the next challenge she would take on to strengthen herself… She was still deep in thought as she wandered through her apartment without bothering to turn a light on.

"Hey Lucy!" Someone said and Lucy immediately struck a foot out to kick the intruder in the face, mainly just out of habit. "Ow! Lucy what was that for?"

"Natsu?" Lucy turned a light on to see her team partner on her floor, rubbing the side of his face where she had kicked him. She started to yell at him for breaking into her house again but she gave up, deciding she was too tired to have that argument.

"I came to make sure you got home safe after the mission." Natsu said, standing up.

"Well as you can see I'm fine" Lucy replied, flopping onto the bed still wearing just a towel "Now go home"

"Ahh Lucy you're so mean!" Natsu complained. "I'm not tired and Happy is at Charle and Wendy's place!" Lucy looked up at Natsu. At some point he must have gone home to shower and get changed since his hair was still a little damp and he was now wearing his usual harem pants with a vest that he left open and nothing underneath. He used to wear this particular outfit all the time but it looked different on him now than it used to. He had grown taller, his shoulders broader and his muscular arms and defined chest was definitely that of a man rather than a boy. Lucy absently wondered when she had started thinking of Natsu as a man when Gray's voice popped into her head again. _If you want to know of Natsu's exploits you'll need to ask him_. Natsu had… Exploits? She stared at mage who had flopped onto her couch and was grinning at her with his usual wide, innocent expression. Another thought occurred to her, if Natsu did have exploits why had he never tried to make her one of them?

Natsu saw Lucy's eyes travel over his body and a blush begin to stain her cheeks. His first thought was that he may have forgotten to button his pants or something equally embarrassing, but after a quick check of himself he couldn't see anything out of place. He smiled at her and she looked away, her blush deepening slightly and he almost started thinking that she looked to be checking him out, except that was impossible. Lucy never checked anyone out.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked, curious at her behavior. Lucy sat up and opened her mouth as if to deny anything was out of the ordinary but the words didn't come out. Instead she glanced away from him, still blushing.

"Natsu… Do you think I'm pretty?" She said it softly and still without looking at him. He knew what he had heard yet his mind almost didn't believe it. It must be a trick question with no correct answer for if he said no she would be upset, but if he answered truthfully and said yes she would call him a pervert and kick him out.

"I… What do you want me to say?" Natsu asked, completely confused. Unfortunately this response just seemed to make her angry.

"What do you think I want you to say Natsu? Gray was wrong, you are completely dense!" Lucy said huffily as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up from the bed, intent on walking into the bathroom. Natsu was surprised at how her words irritated him, since he not only had he been called dense a million times before but he actually went out of his way to ensure his female friends thought of him that way, especially Lucy. Yet before he knew it he was standing in front of her, preventing her entrance to the bathroom. She refused look at him so he put his finger under her chin gently and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Don't confuse my efforts to maintain our friendship for denseness Lucy." Even Natsu was surprised at how his voice sounded when he spoke, low and guttural. Lucy looked up at him with something that looked like fear in her eyes and forced himself to take a step back from her, which wasn't easy to do considering how good she smelled. He had identified the scent a long time ago as a vanilla milk body wash which Lucy made herself. It didn't smell as good in the bottle as it did on her though, like it had to be mixed with her own naturally sweet scent before its full delicious potential could be reached.

"Tell me what's wrong Lucy. And what did Gray tell you?" He demanded.

"I asked him who Sarah was" Lucy replied and Natsu's face paled in fear "But he didn't tell me anything. He just said if I wanted to know about your exploits I would need to ask you."

"Why do you want to know?" Natsu asked, curious that she would even bring it up.

"I… I don't. I mean I don't care really" Lucy insisted. "I just realized that there are things which I should know about by now and…. Never mind" Lucy shook her head and walked back to sit on her bed again. "Just forget I said anything okay"

Natsu was beginning to understand why she had asked his opinion of his looks. She had somehow convinced herself that because she was still a virgin men mustn't find her attractive, the logic twisted in her mind. He usually tried to avoid thinking dirty thoughts about Lucy, but he couldn't help but think about how much he would personally like to relieve her of her virginity. He sighed inwardly and sat next to her on the bed, pulling a pillow onto his lap to hide his feelings.

"Don't worry Lucy. One day you'll meet someone who you will like enough to ask him to teach you the things which you don't know about now" Natsu said gently, trying not to inhale her scent and worsen the situation happening under the pillow. Lucy laughed a little.

"You're so silly Natsu… But thanks" She smiled at him. "Now go home, I want to get some sleep." Natsu nodded.

"Okay Lucy, goodnight" He turned and jumped out the window in a swift movement, leaving the pillow he had on her bed.

"Goodnight…" She said back to the empty space he had been in.

Author's Note:

Hi!

Thank you everyone who has read this far.

The next chapter is probably when I will introduce a pairing, but I can't decide who the lucky guy should be. Natsu, Gray or maybe both?

I can't make up my mind so I am hoping that the readers will do it for me! Please review or PM with your preference and I will go for the one with the most votes!

Thanks!

P.S This is my first ever fan fic attempt ever so please forgive any literary mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a while. She had made up her mind and now had a new goal to achieve. Lucy was going to find a boyfriend!

The first step on her quest was research, she had to consult an expert on what it meant to have a boyfriend. She ran a nice warm bath, sprinkling some rose petals and a few nice smelling bath salts before retrieving the required stellar spirit key.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open Thee: Aquarius" Lucy said as she inserted the key into the water. The beautiful blue haired mermaid spirit appeared in the carefully prepared bath water.

"Hmmm… I could get used to this" Aquarius said as she relaxed into the warm tub. "Now what do you want girl?" Lucy sighed. She knew this was going to be embarrassing but she couldn't back out now, Aquarius would be mad if she were summoned for no reason.

"Aquarius, I need your advice" Lucy admitted. "I need a boyfriend but I don't know what I should be doing" Aquarius laughed.

"Hah! I knew you'd come to me about this eventually! First thing you need to do start working out! You'll never get a boyfriend with those flabby arms. Oh and that giant ass has to go too! Don't forget to work the belly, guys like girls with a tight belly" She said a bit smugly as she ran her hand down her own perfectly toned midsection. Lucy could feel her confidence dropping with each word that came out of Aquarius's mouth, but she kept silent. "Why don't you train with that Erza woman? Now she has great body!"

"E—Erza?" Lucy stuttered. No way could Lucy train with her. Erza would kill her! "I can't train with Erza!" Aquarius gave her one of her signature scary stares.

"Do you want my help or not girl? Either take my advice or don't summon me!" She huffed, Lucy could tell she was about to close her own gate, but she paused for a second "Oh, and pick up some dirty magazines or something. You need to be a little less innocent if you expect to please a man" With that she vanished back into the spirit world.

"Training with Erza and reading dirty magazines? That's the advice you've got?" Lucy said to herself, pretending she was yelling at Aquarius.

Although she couldn't deny that Aquarius had a point about training with Erza, the S-Class mage definitely had the best body in the guild and could only be rivalled in beauty by perhaps Mirajane. In addition this entire exercise was about becoming stronger and finding new thrills so who better to ask for assistance than Erza.

After showering and getting dressed Lucy made her way into the guild to talk to the monster herself. Mira was behind the bar talking to Laxus, Elman and Evergreen were cuddling in a corner where they thought no one could see. Lissana was speaking with Cana happily and Gray and Natsu were both sitting down looking defeated. Lucy could see purplish lumps forming on both their foreheads, clearly a punishment delved out from the notorious Titania who was sitting calmly between them. She made her way over to their table as she decided there was no point in delaying or she may lose her nerve.

"Hi guys" She greeted them. Natsu gave her a big smile

"Hey Lucy" He greeted. Gray didn't say anything but he gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Hello Lucy, would you like to join us?" Erza asked. Lucy swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Actually Erza I was hoping I could talk to you in private for a minute?" Lucy said, mildly embarrassed. Erza's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course Lucy, is everything okay?" Lucy had never asked to talk privately before so she likely instantly assumed the worst.

"It's nothing bad" Lucy assured her quickly "I was just hoping you could help me with something" Erza nodded and stood from the table. They wandered over to an empty table near the back of the guild, but she looked back at Gray and Natsu for a minute and the look in her eyes was clear: _Behave or I will hurt you._

"Erza I was hoping you would be willing to help me do some training? I really want to get stronger for our team" Lucy said tentatively. Erza looked surprised for a second but she began to smile brightly, looking excited.

"Oh Lucy I was hoping you would come to me for this!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy was confused.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Oh don't get me wrong Lucy, I know you're a very powerful mage but I worry about you when you get separated from your keys. You don't have much experience in hand to hand combat." She smiled "But we will fix that!" Erza smiled again and walked back to the table, leaving Lucy mildly horrified and wondering what she had gotten herself into, knowing she would likely regret this decision.

And regret it she did. It had been two weeks since their first training session and Lucy's muscles were constantly sore. Erza had made her work, sweat, scream, cry and even faint yet somehow, at some point Lucy had found herself actually enjoying their workouts. She found she liked it when she realized that she could lift a little bit more or do one more rep then she could have the day before and it was motivating her to continue.

Yesterday they had done a full session just on legs, needless to say Lucy was not currently able to walk as she normally would. This fact did not go unnoticed by her fellow guild mates as she waddled into the guild hall.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong? You look like your boyfriend was too rough with you last night but we all know that can't be true" As usual Cana was the first to comment, drawing everyone's attention to her shaky gait.

"Yeah yeah very funny Cana. It's Erza, she has been working me like mad!" Lucy sighed as she eased herself onto a bar stool, wincing at the contact on her pained backside. Mirajane smiled.

"Oh yes I heard Erza was doing some training with you. It will be good for you Lucy, you know strengthening yourself will strengthen your spirit keys too" Mira reminded her. Lucy started to respond but another voice interrupted.

"Wait, Lucy you're training with Erza!?" Natsu exclaimed. "For how long? How are you still alive?" Lucy huffed, about to defend herself with Erza spoke up.

"Are you implying that I am too rough Natsu?" Erza spoke, her tone containing an implicit warning. "Lucy is also getting very strong you know".

"In that case we will have to arm wrestle soon Lucy!" Natsu grinned and Lucy.

"You're such an idiot Natsu" Lucy responded as she looked him over. He was in his usual attire of long pants and jacket with only one sleeve, showing off just one tanned muscular arm with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. She couldn't help but wish he had that old vest on so she could admire the rest of his body, but quickly shook her head to clear the thought. Since when did she admire Natsu's body? She sighed. She hadn't had much luck on her quest to find a boyfriend as yet. She had been on a few dates with boys she had met around town but they were all boring and dreary and she had no desire to see them again. She had even taken Aquarius's suggestion and bought some dirty magazines, though she hadn't had the courage to even peek at them yet. They were currently in her bag by her side, waiting for her curiosity to overpower her modesty. She had actually come to the guild today to get advice on the whole matter from the other girls, but she couldn't talk to them with all the boys around, it would be way too embarrassing.

"Hey girls why don't we go to the girls baths for a while? I really could use a long soak, I'm so sore!" Lucy suggested and the other girls quickly agreed. They all loved the baths and would use any excuse to use them.

"You guys go ahead" Said Mirajane "I'll just do a quick drink's check and join you!" They went ahead and quickly shed their clothes in the steamy room, some going to sit at the showers and others, like Lucy, going straight for the readily prepared hot water. Lucy was trying to find the right way to approach the subject but after five minutes of thinking no suitable conversation starters came to her.

"How do you find a decent man?" She blurted out. Erza, Lisanna, Cana and Levy all turned to look at her with confused expressions. Lucy took a deep breath. "I've decided to try dating… But it is terrible! I can't seem to meet any decent or interesting guys" Lucy confessed to her friends. Cana grinned.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist the lure for much longer!" Cana gloated. "So dish, what's happened?"

"Nothing has happened. I've met a few guys around town and been on a few dates but they have all been terrible. I don't know if it is the guys I've been dating or maybe my expectations are too high" Lucy sighed. "What is a good date meant to be anyway?"

"You've got to have a good connection with them" Levy said, blushing slightly.

"You mean you've got to want to jump their bones?" Cana said nonchalantly. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Well… yeah that helps too" Levy said, blushing even more.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed, mildly horrified.

"Lu-Chan don't look at me like that! I'm not a bad person. I just assumed that you don't really want something permanent right?" Levy spoke and everyone looked at Lucy.

"I… Well I don't know… I'm not, not looking for something more serious." Lucy blushed.

"Well then if seriousness isn't your primary goal you should make sure that you… you know…" Levy trailed off.

"You should make sure that you want to bang them all day and all night for the forseeable future" Cana finished.

"You two should be ashamed. Lucy isn't that kind of girl" Erza said, blushing. They could hear the sound of high heels hurriedly clicking on tiles, signaling Mira was on her way down to them. The door opened and she rushed in.

"Hey sorry I'm laaaaaah!" Mira's high heels slid on a stray water puddle and she crashed against the shelves which held their clothes and bags. Several items fell of the shelf, spilling their contents onto the floor including, to Lucy's utter horror, her bag which contained the four dirty magazines she'd purchased. The magazines slid out of Lucy's open bag and were now laying openly on the tiles. If embarrassment could kill then Lucy would be dead.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys, I'm so clumsy!" Mira apologized as she righted herself. Everyone was now staring at the magazines on the floor. Cana burst out laughing.

"Wow Lucy I didn't know you were into that!" Cana said through her chuckles. Everyone looked at Lucy expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"It was Aquarius's idea!" Lucy wailed, her cheeks flaming red. "She said I should know what to do with a man when I found him, but I haven't had the courage to look at them yet!" Cana got out of the tub, walking over to pick up the magazines.

"Hmmm good choices Lucy" She flipped through the titles. "Busty Babes, Culture of Kink…" Cana looked at the next title and grimaced, looking at Lucy "You know Cock Tease is a guy on guy only mag right?" Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"I didn't even look I just closed my eyed and grabbed some! I haven't even seen the covers!" Lucy lamented. Levy and Lissana giggled.

"Ooh I like this one" Cana said "Magic Minstrations, this one is all about doing the nasty with magic users" Cana began reading the cover, her eyes locked onto the feature story and widened with shock as her mouth fell open.

"What is it Cana?" Mirajane asked.

"I.. Na… Gr… AGH!" Cana couldn't form a sentence. Erza stood and took the magazine out of Cana's hands, reading the front cover.

"Fire and Ice, the beautiful Sarah Keenan tells all about the incredible threesome she had with Fairy Tail wizards Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel" Erza read the sentence without faltering, then they could see the lightbulb go on in her head as her eyes widened and she dropped the magazine like it was diseased.

"That… That can't be true right? Not our Gray and Natsu? They couldn't even share toys as children let alone a woman!" Mirajane stuttered. They were all in shock but Cana recovered the quickest, picking the magazine back up and flicking it to the article in questions.

"Cana do you really want to read that?" Levy asked.

"Of course I do. I've always wondered what they would be like in bed if they weren't too dense to even know where to put it." Cana replied before she started reading the article out aloud. The other girls listened with morbid curiosity.

"Sarah Keenen, gorgeous swimsuit model renowned for her generous and spectacular assets has given Magic Ministrations journalist, Kelly Rivera, the dirty details on her threesome with the famed fire and ice wizards of Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games.

'I've had the biggest crush on the Gray and Natsu since I hit puberty but I've never been able to pick a favorite.' Sarah says 'So when I met them in a bar during the GMG I just had to give it a shot!'

When asked how she managed to convince the men to bed her at the same time Ms. Keenan laughed. 'It wasn't easy I'll tell you that much! I spent hours working them both up, grinding against them, whispering dirty suggestions… Then I told them that they could either both take me to bed or neither of them could. They were reluctant but eventually they agreed."

'So I guess there are two questions all of our readers are desperate to know' Kelly asks Ms. Keenan 'How were they in bed, and who has the bigger cock?' Sarah could only gush in response.

'It was incredible Kelly. It was like they were in competition over who could pleasure me the most!' "

"That definitely sounds like Gray and Natsu!" Lisanna laughed, interrupting Cana's reading for a moment. The other girls nodded in agreement and Cana continued reading.

" 'I lost count of my orgasms. It was the most intense, amazing experience I've ever had in bed' " Cana laughed "Wow, this is making me want to have a threesome with them! 'They are so different and yet they are both perfect, and they certainly know their way back to front around a woman's body! As for the size I think they are about the same, but they never stood close enough together during the act for me to compare. However they are both well above average! Even I had my doubts if they would fit!'" Cana let out a low whistle. "Yep, it's settled. I'm going to ask them to bang me." Erza had kept completely still as Cana read the article, but her face had darkened with anger.

"Those disgusting, idiotic perverts!" Erza grabbed the magazine out of Cana's hand and ex-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, launching out the door and leaving everyone scrambling to grab towels to cover themselves before rushing after her. They got upstairs just as Erza slammed the magazine down on the table in front of the two men.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Erza demanded of them. Gray and Natsu both looked at the magazine.

"Magic Ministrations…" Natsu read the title, confusion clearly evident on his face. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were into this sort of thing Erza" Gray commented.

"Don't be stupid Gray. I meant what is the meaning of that!" She used one of her blades to point to the caption of the cover. Gray and Natsu paled, exchanging horrified looks with each other. "Perverts! Absolute perverts the both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Give them a break Erza." Someone said from the bar. Erza turned to face the build master Makarov.

"But Master—" Erza started but Laxus interrupted her.

"They're men now Erza, they can bang whatever consenting adult they want to" Laxus said, however he did give the pair a disgusted look. Macao had wandered over to the table to pick up the magazine.

"Erza's right, you really should be asha…. Wait this is her?" Macao grinned, gesturing to a picture of Sarah Keenan in a skimpy swimsuit in the article "Oh man yeah I'd take that deal!" Erza fumed, you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. However she was outnumbered.

"Fine! Since you two apparently know so much about women you are each to take Lucy on a date—AT DIFFERENT TIMES!" She clarified "You are to show her what a real and excellent date should be like and if either of you two fail to make the night spectacular for her I will make sure the entire town gets a copy of this piece of trash article!" Lucy's eyes widened, she wanted to protest but she wouldn't dare disagree with Erza when she was like this. Apparently Gray and Natsu were of the same opinion.

"Yes Erza!" They said simultaneously. Great…

Author's Note:

Hey!

I know I said I would introduce a pairing but I thought I should give you guys a bit more info. Next Chapter: Lucy's date with Natsu!

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys. It's been decided by the readers that this will be a NaLu fic, but this chapter is for the Gray fans out there. I hope the length makes up for the time it took me to write it.

Let me know what you think!

Erza stormed out of the guild, and Natsu instantly jumped up from the table

"The fuck Gray, what is this shit?" He began yelling.

"The hell should I know?!" Gray jumped up and began yelling back. "Go ask that bitch why she'd make this shit up!" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you never slept with her?" The guild master questioned. Gray and Natsu both went quiet and blushed.

"I… That's not…" Natsu stuttered.

"That's not what happened" Gray finished, looking down at the floor.

"We weren't… With her at the same time" Natsu muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"So then… you still tapped that?" Makarov grinned "That's my boys!"

"Master!" Mirajane exclaimed, shocked as the rest of the girls.

"Don't be such a prude Mira" Laxus smirked at her, making Mirajane blush.

"You know that you will still have to take Lucy out to make Erza happy though?" Makarov laughed.

"No that really isn't necessary!" Lucy objected, but Makarov shook his head.

"Lucy, even if you are the one to refuse it will still be Natsu and Gray that will get in trouble for not listening to her. Eventually she will calm down, but there is no reasoning with her when she is like this." Makarov warned. Lucy sighed.

"I'll pick you up at 8 then Lucy?" Gray smiled at her. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she looked him.

"Hey don't get any ideas you pervert, don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Gray just raised an eyebrow at Natsu's odd behavior.

"Geeze relax would you, I'm not going to do anything" Gray looked over at Lucy, noticing she was just in a towel and gazing over her curves appreciatively. "Unless she wants me to." Gray said softly, speaking to Natsu but the message was clearly for Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened at his words and she blushed deeply, clutching self-consciously at her towel as her body suddenly grew hot for no apparent reason. She was very glad Juvia was not currently in the guild hall to witness the growing tension between Lucy and her beloved Gray. Cana cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"Ahem… Wow guys save it for later eh" She joked, making Lucy blush and protest her innocence. Cana laughed and silenced Lucy's protests by grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her back in the direction of the bathroom "C'mon guys! I'm sure everyone has had enough of an eyeful, we should go put some clothes on!"

As Gray got ready for his date with Lucy he began to wonder why Erza had picked this particular punishment for them. It seemed strange that Erza would send what she thought were two disgusting perverts on a date with her best friend. Not to mention he and Lucy rarely spent any time alone together, so the idea of going on a date with her actually made him feel a little awkward.

How did he really feel about Lucy anyway? Gray thought about it and realized he'd probably had conflicting feelings for her for a long time. His body had always reacted to her, probably because she was gorgeous and always smelled great, however he truly thought of her as just a friend that he wanted to protect. She was important to him, too important to risk their friendship. If he were honest with himself it was probably the same reason he'd avoided Juvia's advances.

But there had to be a reason behind his current predicament. Had Lucy expressed to Erza that she wanted to go on a date with Natsu and himself?

No, that's probably wasn't it, at least not the whole truth. Gray had known for a long time that there was something between Lucy and Natsu, but he didn't think either of them had realized it yet. Part of him, a larger part than he cared to admit, wanted to see if he could make Lucy forget about Natsu.

Gray shook his head at the stupid thought, there's no way that would be possible and he wouldn't do it even if it was. When that bomb hit there would be no stopping it.

Gray smiled at himself in the mirror. He cleaned up okay in his nice black slacks and a dark blue button up business shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. No, he couldn't make Lucy forget Natsu. However he was going to make sure he set Lucy's standards pretty damn high on this date so at least the fire brat would have his work cut out for him.

Lucy struggled deciding what to wear for her date with Gray. She tried on several different outfits but rejected each of them. She didn't want Gray to think she was trying too hard, or that she wasn't trying hard enough. Eventually she got frustrated with herself, rationalizing that Gray saw her practically every day, and had even seen her naked before by accident, so it didn't really matter what she wore. The dress she decided on strapless, plain white silk that both clung to her curves and swayed over her ass when she walked. Over it she put a black velvet underbust corset vest which laced up under her breasts and lifted them up. Lucy thought it was just the right mix of cute and sensual that was appropriate for a date, even if it was just a fake one. By the time Gray arrived at 5 minutes to 8 Lucy had finished doing her makeup and the Stellar Spirit Cancer had put her hair into a sexy upstyle which left her fringe and a few curly tendrils of hair framing her face and grazing her shoulders.

When Lucy opened the door to him that evening Gray was somewhat surprised by how good she looked. He had always though Lucy was cute, but whatever girly goo she'd put on made her pale skin shimmer under the light and her chocolate brown eyes seemed bigger than normal as she looked up at him. Her Stellar Spirit keys were attached to a black garter type band around one of her thighs which drew his gaze to her long legs. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't wonder what it would be like to be between them.

"Hi Gray" Lucy said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Ahh hey Lucy! Are you ready?" Gray asked, slightly embarrassed. She nodded.

"Yeah, let me just put my shoes on." When she turned Gray discreetly adjusted his pants and cursed the stupid teenage hormones that still plagued his body. What was wrong with him? He usually wasn't so easily excited. He shook his head and reminded himself that Lucy was just his friend and teammate, and most likely in love with someone else.

"C'mon Lucy! I've got a surprise for you." Gray smiled. Tonight Gray was determined to be the perfect date for Lucy and make sure Natsu had to put in some real effort on his date with her tomorrow.

"Oh? What is it?" Lucy questioned as she pulled on her black, knee high, high heeled boots.

"You'll see, it isn't far from here" He took her hand to help her down the stairs out of her apartment building since the knee high, high heeled boots she was wearing seemed slightly ridiculous, but let go when they reached the bottom.

"Have you ever been ice skating with an ice mage Lucy?" Gray asked her as he led her toward the surprise he had planned out. He really hoped she liked it since he hadn't put this much effort into a woman for a while. Getting girls was relatively easy for Gray, and had been even easier since competing in the Daimatou Enbu.

"No. I didn't even think there was any ice skating rinks in Magnolia, and certainly not at this time of the year" Lucy said absently. Gray smiled as that was exactly the point he was trying to make.

"You're right, there aren't any in Magnolia. However that's the good thing about ice make magic, you see you can create one wherever you want" Gray put his hand on her waist to steady her as he led her along a narrow dirt track through a forest area. There wasn't much light, but Gray knew where he was going. "In fact" He said as they walked into a large clearing in the forest "Here is one I prepared earlier".

Gray smiled at her sudden intake of breath and watched her as she took in the scenery with wide eyes, clearly impressed. The moon reflected off the ice that covered the ground in the clearing and brightened the whole area. The ice floor was surrounded by beautiful flowering trees which littered different coloured petals around the edges of the ice. He could tell from the way her nipples were clearly visible against the white silk dress that she wasn't wearing a bra. Luckily he had planned for this situation, figuring she wouldn't think to bring a coat on such a warm night. He moved to a box that he had left to the side of the ice covered space and pulled out two pairs of ice skates and warm looking jacket.

"This is beautiful Gray." Lucy smiled brightly at him as he handed her a pair of skates and the coat "Thank you, I guess you thought of everything huh"

"Good dates are well planned" Gray smiled at her as they put their stakes on.

"So… Are you going to show me how to do this?" Lucy asked Gray, she was standing a bit awkwardly on her skates at the edge of the ice. Gray glided over to her easily held her hands as she tentatively stepped onto the ice. He tried to let go but she wobbled and gripped tightly to him.

"Lucy… Have you never been ice skating at all before?" Gray questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lucy shook her head.

"No, my father always said it was too dangerous to go out on frozen lakes." Lucy said, struggling to keep her balance.

"Well good thing this isn't a frozen lake. Don't worry, if you can walk in those ridiculous shoes you'll have no problem with this" As Gray glided backward around the ice, gently pulling her along while she found her own rhythm, two things occurred to him. The first was that this was probably the longest they had ever touched and the second was that Lucy had really soft hands.

Soon enough she let go, somewhat to his disappointment, and began to wobble slowly around the ice on her own power.

"Hah! This is great! Look I'm doing it!" Lucy called out, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. The sound seemed to echo off the trees and Gray realized he'd forgotten something.

"That's awesome Lucy, keep practicing" He said as he glided easily to the edge and stepped off the ice to the box he had left. He pulled out a music lacrima and set it to play some catchy tune.

"Hey I like that song!" Lucy called out and began humming along to the words. She was getting slightly less wobbly the more she practiced and Gray could tell she was getting confident when she started to sway her hips in rhythm to the music as she glided along. The effect was slightly mesmerizing and Gray didn't really remember getting back on the ice and gliding up behind her.

"This is really fun Gr-aah!" Lucy yelped. She had glanced over her shoulder to find that Gray had somehow lost his shirt and it startled her enough to ruin her delicate footwork. It might have resulted in a serious injury if Gray hadn't quickly yanked her back by her borrowed jacket. Unfortunately she then overbalanced the other way and Gray felt the air leave his body as she crashed into him. They both toppled over but he instinctively maneuvered her to land on top of him for some reason that not even he could fathom. It must be some inner protective desire and it resulted in him landing flat on his back while she fell daintily into his lap as though it was choreographed. Gray began laughing at the situation.

"Hahaha well that was unexpected!" He smiled up at her stunned expression. "You know usually girls don't get to sit in my lap until at least the second date Lucy" He teased. It was cute how she blushed over even the smallest innuendo.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to wiggle her way off him, but she couldn't seem to get her balance on the skates to push herself up.

"Ahhh mmmh Lucy stop! Stop moving." Gray groaned through clenched teeth as though he was in pain. Lucy was just his friend, but having her essentially grinding against him was just too much. She stopped moving immediately, clearly worried she'd hurt him. He put his hands around her hips and helped push her to her feet, smiling to put her at ease as he got up.

"I think that's enough ice skating for tonight. How about we get some dinner?" Gray suggested.

"Sounds good, but you should probably put your shirt back on" Lucy agreed quickly.

The restaurant that they went to was very well presented, somehow managing to appear fancy and high end while at the same time it had a cozy and intimate atmosphere. Lucy was impressed at how much effort Gray had put into this fake date, so much so that she seriously wondered what going on a real date with him would be like.

He ordered them drinks and when they came out his was in a bottle and hers was in a large glass with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. It had the colour and consistency of coffee flavoured milk.

"This looks good. What is it?" Lucy asked, starting to eat the whipped cream from the top. Gray shrugged.

"I just asked for the girliest drink they had. It's alcoholic though" He advised. Lucy frowned at this, logically she knew she was over 18 however her body still looked and felt exactly the same as what was apparently 7 years ago.

"Gray…" Lucy started but he interrupted her.

"Hehe Lucy you're not underage. Everyone is going to think of you as older anyway, so why not enjoy some of the benefits of it?" Gray looked at the drink appreciatively "Besides, that looks pretty good" Lucy pouted because Gray was right, it did look really good. One drink wouldn't hurt anyway. Right?

"Hmmm okay… But just this once…" Lucy took a sip and her eyes lit up. "Mmmh this good! Is all alcohol like this?" Gray shook his head.

"No, most alcohol is really an acquired taste…" Gray looked up at her, noticing she had somehow managed to drink most of the milky liquid already. "Woah slow down. I'm not really sure what's in that but I know those kind of drinks can creep up on you"

"I'm sure it will be fine, it tasted just like normal flavoured milk so it must just be really weak. I think I'll get another one" Lucy said. The waiter came and took their food orders, bringing Lucy's second drink as well but she downed it almost as quickly as she did the first. The pair made small talk about the guild and its members, laughing about their past adventures together.

Gray could see Lucy visibly relax the more they talked, probably half because she was getting more comfortable with him and half because she was starting to absorb the alcohol into her system. She started to become louder and a bit more confident in the way she spoke and the questions she asked. That's when it occurred to him that he could probably take this opportunity to get information out of her that she'd never say if she were sober. He ordered another drink for her when their waiter came back with their food. The waiter gave him an odd smile and wiggled his eyebrows as he acknowledged the order. Gray was confused but didn't really give it a second thought as they turned their attention to their food.

She sipped it a bit slower than the first two but didn't protest at all about the additional drink, probably not yet realizing she'd started to get a little buzz.

"Mmm Gray is it starting to get a bit warmer in here?" Lucy said as she fanned herself with her hand. Gray looked up from his meal to see her cheeks were slightly flushed. Usually he was one of the first to notice the heat, but the room felt fine.

"No I don't think so. It's probably just the alcohol, it can make you feel a bit warmer sometimes" Gray said.

"Mmmm… Gray I feel kind of strange…" Lucy said softly as she stared at him intently. He saw her gaze sweep over his face and body.

"Strange how?" He asked as he saw her begin shifting in her chair uncomfortably, arching her back. Gray took a sip of his drink as he wondered what had gotten into her.

"I don't know… I feel like I need something…" Lucy said, her voice turning low and sultry "Will you give it to me Gray?" Gray choked on his drink. Had those words actually come out of Lucy's mouth? Was he hearing things?

"L-Lucy… what's gotten into you? Are you alright?" Gray stuttered. Lucy bit her lip softly, her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks slightly blushed. Even though she claimed she was hot he could see her nipples pressing hard against the fabric of her dress and he stared at her in bewilderment. She looked like a woman ready to be taken and that thought both excited and horrified him. Why was she acting like this? What was in those drinks?

"I'm fine. I'm feeling gooood…" Lucy purred sensually. Underneath the table Gray felt her boot clad foot slowly rise up the inside of his calf and he jumped up from the table with a jolt. Lucy followed him and pressed her body against his, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to hold her at arm's length.

"You're so sexy Gray. I don't know how I never noticed that before, but I'm so hot right now." Lucy partially whispered as she tried to escape his grip on her shoulders and move in closer to him.

"Snap out of it Lucy!" Gray growled at her. She was his friend, but she was also an incredibly hot girl practically begging him to help satisfy her. He wasn't entirely sure that his chivalry would continue to win out over his desire to take her against the nearest solid surface.

"Please Gray, I need you!" Lucy exclaimed as she began reaching for his belt buckle. He jerked away from her to run over to the barman. He leaned over and grabbed the man by his shirt, yanking him halfway across the bar.

"What the hell did you do to her you asshole, what was in that drink?!" Gray demanded. The barman looked terrified as he vehemently denied doing anything out of the ordinary.

"I just made her what you asked for! The Moodsetter is the girliest drink we've got. It's made for only girls. It's got a mild aphrodisiac that's mixed up by a potion master, but it's not potent at all!" The man stuttered. Lucy had sashayed up behind Gray and pressed herself into his back, her hands snaking around to his front to try and tug his shirt from his pants. He let go of the barman to push her hands away but she persistently kept trying to grab at him and rub herself against him.

"Does this look like something mild and un-potent?" Gray hissed, gesturing to Lucy. It was like she couldn't even see anyone else in the room, instead focusing solely on Gray. As if to emphasize his point Lucy grabbed one of the hands that was trying to push her away and placed it directly on one of her breasts, squeezing her hand over his to make him grip it tighter and letting out a small moan of pleasure. The barman blushed and Gray quickly snatched his hand away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face away from him. He locked her wrists together behind her back with one hand and used the other to hold her shoulder, keeping her again at arm's length. She whimpered unhappily, arching her back and trying to wiggle closer to him.

"I…I'm sorry, she must be really weak to it. This has never happened before, the worst I've seen with it is a few couples leaving dinner early. Most of the time it barely has any effect at all!" The barman apologized as a man in a smart business suit approached them. The barman looked relieved to see him. "Manager! Please help, this girl has had a bad reaction to the aphrodisiac in the mood-setter!" The man nodded.

"I understand. Sir, please accept our apologies for this unfortunate event" The man said to Gray, bowing his head slightly "Your meal tonight is on the house, but if you would please leave immediately it would be greatly appreciated. Her behaviour is upsetting the other patrons"

"Don't worry, we'll leave immediately. But when Lucy comes to her senses she may just come back here with a lot more to say about this event" Gray snapped and marched Lucy out the door.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could continue to stay with her, but he couldn't leave her alone in this state either. Lucy escaped his hold while he was distracted and pounced on him. She grabbed at the opening of his shirt and yanked, sending buttons flying and prompted running her fingernails down his bare, well-muscled chest and abs, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmm Gray, please touch me. I feel like I might burst if you don't" Lucy moaned. Gray ground his teeth together and grabbed her wrists again to jerk them away from his body. He was painfully hard beneath his black pants and the longer he stayed with her the less control over himself he had. If he had sex with Lucy he knew Natsu would never forgive him. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. That was it, he'd take her to Natsu's place. He wasn't sure how the aphrodisiac worked, if Gray was the only one Lucy would lust after or if it was just because he was nearest to her. In either case if her desire for Gray stayed then Natsu could keep her contained away from him and if she desired Natsu more… Well then frankly he'd probably be doing both of them a favour.

"C'mon Lucy, let's go" Opting for the quickest way to get there Gray picked up Lucy in a bridal style hold and began speed walking to Natsu's house. Lucy immediately took advantage of the situation, pressing her lips against his neck, slowly licking and gently biting. She trailed kisses along his jaw and whispered in his ear.

"I don't have any experience with men, but I'm sure I could satisfy you. I've been told virgins are really tight" Gray nearly lost himself at her words. His erection was already making it difficult to walk and it was taking all of his willpower not to just take her back to his place. It was only the thought that she wasn't in her right mind and he didn't want to hurt her that kept him from doing so.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally arrived at Natsu front door. He set Lucy onto her feet to free his hands to knock on the door, but the second he released her she pressed her hand against his crotch

"Gray you're so hard!" Lucy gasped. He grabbed her hand and turned her around just as the door opened to reveal a shirtless and sleepy Natsu, who had of course heard them approaching his front door.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray didn't even need to do anything more, she stopped struggling to touch him and instead ran straight into Natsu arms and meshed her lips to his. Natsu let out a startled sound as he pushed Lucy away, surprise evident in his features as he stared at her.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, utterly confused. Gray laughed, his problem now solved.

"You kids have fun now!" He went to leave but Natsu yanked him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait right there you icy piece of shit, what the hell is going on?" Natsu yelled.

"I don't fucking know, dick flame! One minute we were chatting away at dinner and the next she is like this! She drank some girly drink and had a severely bad reaction to it. I don't know why or when it will wear off but I do know that I cannot be trusted with her like that so I am leaving her to you"

"Mmm Natsu…" Lucy groaned as she ran her hands over his chest pressed herself against him. Natsu looked panicked.

"You can't leave her with me like this!" Natsu exclaimed. "I can't be trusted with her either" Gray laughed.

"Idiot, you're probably the only guy in this world that CAN be trusted not to hurt Lucy" Gray argued "Besides, she has clearly made her choice. I couldn't take her back now if I tried" With that said Gray turned around and left, comfortably leaving Lucy in Natsu care.


End file.
